


a rainbow of colors

by Enfys23



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enfys23/pseuds/Enfys23
Summary: Teddy was all the colors. He just needed to tell Victoire about it.





	a rainbow of colors

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fanfic in a long time and the first english one. Its just a little bit of fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy. <3

Teddy knew that some days everything was wrong. The dorm didn't feel right, the short hair, the toilets, the way the people talked to him and worst of all his own body.  
The pronouns and everything just wouldn't feel right.  
First he couldn't be bothered because everyone had off-days, didn't they?  
But after a few years he couldn't handle it anymore he needed to talk to someone about it. Victoire should know that her boyfriend was not only her boyfriend but also her girlfriend and some days neither.

They were sitting outside by the lake, it was a beautiful day. It was early summer, everything was green and warm and just so pretty. But Teddy couldn't appreciate it he was too nervous to focus. How would Victoire react? Would she still love him the same? He sighed. "Victoire? There's something I need to tell you." She was looking up from the flower crown she was making for him, another one already in her pretty blonde hair charmed to be a rainbow of colors. She was smiling at him and suddenly he realised there was nothing to be afraid of. "I don't think I'm always a boy. Sometimes I feel more like I'm just like you, a girl and on other days I feel like neither and I think you should know this and I hope it doesn't change anything about us."  
He looked down on his hands while telling her because he couldn't handle to see her face, her beautiful face with her freckles that made her eyes shine so bright.  
Teddy waited for her reaction, painful seconds full of anxiety. Suddenly he felt hands in his hair putting the flower crown in. She just smiled at him and kisses him in the cheek.  
"You know I love you for who you are and not because of your gender." She told him while laying down, her head on his chest and eyes closed.

All was well. It didn't really matter anymore how afraid he was to tell Harry and his gran about it because he had Victoire and that was everything he needed.


End file.
